fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaden
Kaden (ニシキ Nishiki in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Birthright and Revelation Routes. He is voiced by Yuuta Takahashi in the Japanese version and by Max Mittelman in the English version. Profile A Kitsune youth who lives in a remote region of Hoshido. Following his father’s footsteps, he acts as his clan’s leader and keeps his people in order. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Selkie. He apparently has the best attitude. His birthday is July 12th. Birthright Kaden first appears during Dark Reunion, where he introduces himself to the Avatar. Azura recognizes him as a kitsune and asks him why he is very far from home, because they are not known for leaving the village for a long period of time. Kaden tells her that he must repay people that do good deeds for him, and when he left the village, met some humans that were very kind to him. It resulted in a snowball effect as Kaden was introduced to more nice people and they piled so much that he ended up in Cyrkensia. Before he can leave, he needed to repay a debt to someone and introduces them to Layla, who explains her problem to the Hoshidans. He later joins the Avatar's army in the same chapter. Conquest the same as Keaton happens here Revelations Personality Succeeding his father as the leader of the Kitsune clan, Kaden is responsible for ruling his people, ensuring their well-being and security. He has proven to have performed a splendid job in this regard; in Chapter 19 of the Conquest route, he makes the momentous decision to fight against the Avatar's army, even if they themselves meant no harm to them to protect his clan, since if a group as large as them passed through their mountain, the myth that helped to protect his clan will be undone, and poachers will come at their fur, even at the cost of his own life. While he can be very serious in dire situations, Kaden is actually rather playful and mischievous. This may be observed in his various supports, where he teases and amuses the people he interacts with. Kaden is also known to go out of his way to repay those whom he feels indebted to, even if they have only performed a small favor for him. Kaden is also a little bit of narcissist, spending much of his free time carefully grooming his fur. Proud of his coat, Kaden shows it off to everyone he meets, even letting them touch it to gauge how fluffy it is for themselves. In-Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 12 - Reunion in Paradise/Revelation Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 19 - Mountain of Fox Spirits |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |50% |10% |40% |65% |60% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |55% |50% |10% |40% |65% |60% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Nine-Tails Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Felicia * Azura * Hinoka * Sakura * Mozu * Charlotte (Revelation) * Peri (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Hayato * Hinata * Azama * Selkie * Kana - If Kaden is his father * Shigure - If Kaden is his father * Keaton (Revelation) Quotes My Castle Castle Grounds * "What's this? Looks cool..." (item) * "Today I'm going to give grooming my all. I'll raise the bar for gorgeousness!" (weapon exp) * "I like to be nice to people who are nice to me, then brush my fur, then repeat" (answering) * "Heya, stranger. Want the ground tour and whatnot?" (idle, visiting another castle) Private Quarters Invited * "I love it when you pet my fur and rub my belly. I just wish you would let me return the favour." Married * "Hey Avatar! Welcome home. I can think of a few ways to de-stress!" * "I try to be good while you're gone. I never touch anything-just like you asked." * "I wish we could spend the whole day just hanging out. We'd have so much fun!" * "You're back! Someday, I hope we can spend the whole day together!" * "I never feel like I have time with you. Let's just do everything together all the time forever!" * "GAH! ...Oh, its you. I thought someone was playing a prank on me...again." (when awoken) * "Mind if I kiss you? you'll like it, promise! Heh, your cheeks are all red! Too cute!" (1 heart) Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Prison Hot Springs Level Up *"I owe somebody big for all this growth!" (6+ stats up) * "I'm so incredible, it should be illegal." (4-5 stats up) * "My fur looks shinier than usual today!" (2-3 stats up) * "Oh well, at least I'm still gorgeous." (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "Groovy, more things to excel at." Confession Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Do something!" * "We can do this! Right?" * "Come on, let's go!" * "You look tough! Let's play!" * "Need my help? Yes?" * "Come on! Lets go!" * "I've got your back, buddy!" * "Yawn" Dual Strike Dual Guard * "Here to save the day!" * "Need a hand?" * "Think again!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I'll pay you back, promise." * "Thanks, friend!" * "I owe you one!" Critical/Skill * "Let's play!" * "(laughs maniacally)" * "...My turn!" * "Beautiful and deadly!" Defeated Enemy * "Beautiful, just like me." * "I'm handsome and strong." * "(laughs)" * "Problem solved!" * "This is too much fun!" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Kaden - Kitsune Braggart ; Kaden and Mozu : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. Etymology Kaden (花伝) is a feminine name meaning flower legend. Alternatively the family name Kaden (河伝) means river legend. Kaden may also be a play on the word on Cotton or Brocade. Nishiki translates to Brocade. Trivia *Kaden shares his English voice actor, Max Mittelman, with Leo and Forrest. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Yuuta Takahashi, with Forrest. *Kaden was voted as the 24th most popular male character in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Concept art of Kaden appeared in the publication "The Making of Fire Emblem". It depicted his Kitsune designs with a white underbelly that is absent from the battle model present in game. *During a petting scene in the Japanese version, he claims to be the best groomer of his tribe. In the American version, he instead claims to be a skilled hair dresser. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters